The Father Unknown
by sevielover
Summary: Severus Snape is in for a surprise when he learns that the boy who lived is his, and Harry will be forced to battle the dark lord. Will Voldemort be defeated? Will Harry and Snape live happily ever after? Read and find out. Somewhat of a severitus challen
1. To Voldemort We Go

The Father Unknown Chapter One Rewritten by: Lauren Freeman (Iniysa - 28802)  
  
The Father Unknown  
  
Chapter One: To Voldemort we Go  
  
///"Wormtail!" A rough snaky voice yelled in to the dark room where a large throne with snakes for arm rests stood tall at the center.  
  
"Ye-yes m-master?" Answered a fat, rat looking man cowering at Voldemorts feet.  
  
"Have you done what I asked?" Voldemorts red eyes pierced in to Wormtails back.  
  
"Y-yes master, here is the one and only list of all the Deatheaters currently in your service."  
  
"That's it?!?"  
  
"N-no sir. It is charmed to add new members. Their names will turn red if they are not truly in your service."  
  
"Excellent, now hand me the list and leave!" Wormtail practically threw the list into Voldemorts hands then began to run out.  
  
"Oh, and Wormtail?" Wormtail stopped his shoulders tense. "Crucio, next times don't be late."///  
  
Harry sat up quickly in his bed, banging his head on the ceiling. His scar hurt, and for a second he forgot where he was. He then remembered he was stuck in the cupboard again.  
  
"Shut-up you little brat, or I'll give you something to groan about!" The voice of uncle Vernon sounded from outside his door. Harry layed back down thinking about the vision he had just had, not having anything else to do.  
  
'If I had that list then the Deatheaters could all be taken care of by the ministry.' He thought before he drifted back asleep.  
  
Uncle Vernon had immediately locked Harry in his cupboard upon returning from his forth year at Hogwarts. He had been in there about a week, let out only for chores, bathroom, and meager amounts of food. He had been forced to send Hedwig to Ron's for the summer leaving him without a way to contact anyone, even if he was let out of the tiny hellhole.  
  
"BOY! Get out here." His uncle yelled jerking Harry awake once again. The cupboard door unlocked and opened; a beefy hand reached in grabbed the collar of Harry's tattered shirt and pulled him out. " A customer has been invited to dinner. You are not to make a sound while Mr. Malfoy is here." His uncle said. Harry's eyes widened, had he just said Malfoy, could it possibly be the same Malfoy, the one he knew to be a Deatheaters? If it was he was screwed and he knew it, but what could he do.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said uncertainly before he was thrown carelessly back into the cupboard. The hatch locked; Harry just stared off into space wondering what would happen next.  
  
Mr. Malfoy.The Mr. Malfoy arrive promptly at seven o'clock dressed in a Muggle suit and tie. He spent the meal with the Dursleys in polite conversation, though the Dursleys found it odd that he kept looking around as if looking for something. When it was time for dessert, he stunned them all...literally. Malfoy searched the house twice over looking for Harry before he looked in the cupboard as a last ditch effort. Harry had his wand ready but was to slow, the last thing he thought before he was stunned was 'So much for being safe at the Dursleys.' Malfoy apperated to lord Voldemort with a unconscious Harry under his arms.  
  
Voldemort looked angry at the uninvited interruption from his thoughts on how he could get around the stupid boy-who lived. Upon seeing the boy, Voldemort smiled an evil smile and looked up at Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, Lucius, my most trustworthy Deatheater, finally you have done something right." Voldemort commented. Using Lucius, he called all of the Deatheaters he knew to be positively loyal to his chambers. "My loyal Deatheaters look what Lucius has brought me." Voldemort said pulling Harry up from where he lay. Gasps could be heard all over the room. 


	2. make yourself at home with voldie

" With the killing of Harry Potter you will all see that my power has returned to me. I'm still the same as before. This will prove it as I had to test each of your loyalties. If anything I'm more powerful than ever. Now let's get on with it. " Ennervate." Voldemort said with a wave of his wand. Harry Potter awoke with his scar burning and in his worst nightmare. He quickly ripped himself away from Voldemort grip, but not before he spotted grabbed, and hid in his clothes the parchment that Wormtail had made of all the deatheaters names . " So Harry Potter we meet yet again. I have decided you bore me and I will now get rid of you in front of my loyal deatheaters. You are completely defenseless." Voldemort said with a cackle. " What are you so weak that you must kill me when I'm defenseless." Harry countered. Voldemort cackled," No of course not. I figured it would simpler and take less time so I can get back to taking over the world." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and began his curse, "Avada Kevada." The green flash traveled in slow motion towards Harry. 


	3. bye bye

The green flash of the curse traveled in slow motion towards Harry. The only thought going through as Voldemort waved his wand was,"Oh shit." His life flashed before him; going to hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Sirus, Remus, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and even Snape. " I can't leave them. I have to protect them." He thought as the green neared him. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He yelled. Quickly he glowed gold and a red and gold Phoenix with a green and silver snake flew from his empty outstretched arms. They met with the green curse flung it back at Voldemort the curse destroyed his body as it had fifteen years ago ,but the phoenix and snake destroyed his soul. After Voldemort was completely destroyed the phoenix and snake flew through each of the surrounding deatheaters before they could think to apparate. They stunned all of them and flew back into Harry. Harry felt the sensation of speeding though light as he seemed to fly to where Snape was. He flew right into him, but then he appeared right back where he was surround by stunned deatheaters. All traces of the phoenix and snake gone. His body felt completely drained as he fell to ground and let the darkness over come him. 


	4. snape tells all

Snape was sitting in Dumbledore's office with him and the old crowd. Harry Potter was missing. " What has the stupid boy gotten himself into this time." He wondered. They were deciding who would look where for him. As he was sipping his tea he saw Harry flying towards him, but he was a spirit, and he flew into him. Snape dropped the cup he was holding as the cold feeling sweep through him. He knew everybodies eyes were on him. He blacked out and fell to the floor. In his mind he saw everything Harry had experienced from his uncle telling him about Mr. Malfoy coming over to Harry flying into himself. His eyes flashed opened; Dumbledore stood over him. " Severus are you." Dumbledore started, but Snape interrupted him, " Accio Pensive." Snape's pensive flew into his hands. He removed the thoughts he'd received from Harry and placed them in the pensive and handed it to Dumbledore. "Take a look." Dumbledore went into the pensive as Harry had once done last year. When he came back he made an announcement, " Well everyone, it seems that Voldemort has finally been defeated. You may return we have found Harry. Come Severus." Snape and Dumbledore headed out the door as Sirus called out, " Wait Dumbledore what about me?" "Please Sirus, I beg you stay in my office. We will be back soon." Dumbledore said. As Snape and Dumbledore walked to the Apparation barrier Dumbledore began, " It's odd that Harry sent that to you. Most people who perform that charm are full grown wizards and send it to family members. Where could he have gotten the spell." " What do you mean Albus? What charm?" Snape asked. " The Familicus trobelp charm. Few books in the world contain that charm its very hard to perfect. Some people have spent their whole lives trying to do it." Dumbldore answered. Snape was dumbfounded; he'd never even heard of it. They reached the Barrier and apparated to Voldemort's former fortress. They bound all the stunned deatheaters and woke Harry briefly. " Dumbledore I have a list of all the deatheaters. Voldemort was taking inventory. Fudge is one of them; that is why he has been denying him being back." "Thank you. Harry. Severus has just gone to alert the aurors. I will tell them when they get here." 


	5. the challenge

CHALLENGE:REWRITE CHAPTER ONE OF The Father Unknown AND SEND IT TO ME AT hilda87@excite.com 


End file.
